Patience is a Virtue
by Amber Krueger
Summary: Sam is woken up way before schedule by the Devil, gifted a bouquet of dime-store carnations, and demanded sex from. One shot, Sam/Devil, SLASH. Rated M for strong sexual situations.


It had to have been seven in the morning. Who the hell was at the door _that _early in the morning? Sam groaned sleepily as he blindly stumbled down the hallway, following the sound of a playful knocking at the door. He nearly tripped over the couch and coffee table before he finally reached his destination at the door.

He squinted as he answered it. The morning sunlight gleamed through the doorway in a slanted bar that landed directly on his face. Sam lifted his hand to shade the sunlight from his tired eyes, fixating his stare on the blurred silhouette of a suit-clad man, holding up a bouquet of... flowers? Sam shook his head and blinked a few times until he was sure of what he saw.

"What? What are you doing here... and why do you have flowers?" Just by the gritty way Sam spoke, you could tell that he had just woken up several hours before he actually intended to.

The Devil's smile was wider than ever as he invited himself in... as usual. Sam shut the door behind him.

"I just thought I'd drop by... and show you that I actually _do _care about you, Sammy." He handed Sam the bouquet of flowers, and once Sam got a good look at them, he knew immediately that the Devil had just picked them up from the ninety-nine cent store.

"Uh... thanks." Sam set the flowers down on the coffee table. "Is that the only reason why you're here?"

The Devil kind of pouted his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side with a pensive look on his face. "Well, no. Actually, I'm just horny and need a good lay." He grinned and his eyebrows jumped up and down a couple of times with a certain innuendo.

Sam couldn't help but smile, taking the Devil's response for granted as flattery.

"Do you know anyone good for me?" The Devil added, and then let out an almost adorable giggle when Sam's smile faded. "I'm just kidding you, Sammy. You know I've been so busy lately with work... so I thought we could spend the day together at my place." He eyed Sam lasciviously.

"At seven in the morning?" Sam whined, silently wishing he was back in bed catching those Z's he'd neglected to collect most of that week.

"Aw, come on Sammy. Don't be like that. At least pretend you're happy to see me." The Devil held out his arms as if to say, "Hey, what gives?"

"Whoo, yay, I love waking up after only having three hours of sleep just to get a cheap dozen of dollar carnations. I'm thrilled." Sam won the Nobel Prize on sarcasm for that sentence.

"Good to hear, don't bother putting your pants on, we're leaving now." The Devil grabbed Sam by the arm and before Sam could blink, they were standing in the dry heat of the Devil's bedroom.

Sam knew the drill. He was already naked, as expected. By habit, he bent over the bed and waited for the Drill Sergeant to start throwing commands.

"No, no, no. Sam, this time we're gonna try something different." The Devil pondered, tapping his lips with his index finger.

"Different?" Sam turned around and sat down on the bed. "We've done... everything, haven't we? What's left?"

The Devil smiled. "Oh, no, we've yet to do everything... there's so much more. Thing is, I'm not so sure on _what _we should do." The Devil paced back and forth, mumbling to himself.

After a good few headshakes and an evenly paved hole in the floor from pacing, the Devil stopped and snapped his fingers. Sam could picture a little cartoon light bulb switching on over the Devil's head.

"Wha... what." Sam stammered as the Devil advanced toward him and his lips twisted into one hell of a wicked smile.

Without laying a single finger on his supple reaper, Sam fell flat on his back. The Devil leaned over him, that vicious grin never ceased from framing his face like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

He moved slowly up from Sam's torso to his collarbone, where his teeth ghosted dangerously close to the skin. His tongue flickered out as he reached Sam's neck and a chill crept up Sam's spine and the Devil purred sadistically. He nibbled on Sam's earlobe and then unexpectedly bit down hard enough to the point where Sam yelped and jerked his head away.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Sam cried, ogling the Devil in surprise. The Devil grinned and licked his lips, "trying something new."

And that's when Sam realized that he was immobile. Not by brutal or even invisible force, either. He was being pulled, spread-eagle by separate metal cuffs that fitted tightly around his wrists and ankles; chaining him to unseen bedposts.

"Now Sam, stay still..." The Devil paused and snickered, "well I guess you kind of don't have a choice!"

Sam stared at the Devil as he leaned over him again, this time paying close attention to one of Sam's nipples. Sam's breath hitched in his throat, as he grew hard.

Sam's erection pressed firmly against the Devil's groin and the Devil smiled, gently chewing and sucking on Sam's nipple. Sam tried to writhe under the Devil so that his arousal would rub against the pressed fabric of the Devil's suit.

"Ah-ah-ah, Sammy." The Devil drew back and wagged a correcting finger at him.

Sam whined.

Despite that he didn't like being teased; it only made him want more. The Devil raised a suggestive eyebrow at Sam and slithered down until he was breathing hot air on Sam's cock. Sam twitched and arched his back. "Patience is a virtue, Sam!" The Devil dared not lay a hand on Sam then; he was going to finish what he started. Sam began bellowing moans as the Devil hovered over him. When he slid back up, Sam, regardless of being chained down, pushed himself up and grabbed the Devil's tie with his teeth. The Devil chuckled, looking down at his persistent reaper. Sam tugged the Devil down, and as much as the Devil wanted to go through what he had planned to do with Sam, he caved in to those irresistible puppy dog eyes. Sam let go of his tie and the Devil pressed his lips firmly onto Sam's. The restraints on Sam's ankles disappeared and before he knew it, the Devil was bending him over backwards, pushing in between his legs. Sam groaned raunchily as the Devil brushed against his cock in arranging himself. The Devil hastily undid his belt and unzipped his trousers. Fuck foreplay, they needed to do it then and there. "Oh, Sammy," the Devil closed his eyes for a minute, leaning over the compromisingly positioned Sam. He dipped his head to gnaw gently on Sam's neck, trying to hold back altogether. He didn't want to just fuck him, he needed to. They hadn't in what seemed like forever, but in reality only a few months.

The Devil paused, took in air through his nose, his nostrils flared and he slowly began to push himself in, savoring every eager inch. Sam grimaced and pushed his head back, deep into the covers as his satanic boss gradually filled him. His ankles linked around the Devil's back, pulling him closer. The Devil grunted quietly as he mounted the reaper, steadily rocking in and out of him then. Sam drank the humid air that then surrounded them, in wanton breaths, doing his best to keep the Devil's strong rhythm. "I thought you said patience was a virtue…" Sam said in an immense struggle to refrain from howling with pleasure. The Devil smiled against Sam's neck, still heaving his hips into him. "It's good to know you pay attention to what I have to say, Sammy." He said, his voice overflowing with dark desire. The palms of his hands pushed firmly to either side of Sam, pressing into the mattress as he fucked him. Sam grasped the chains that bound him from moving his arms, tightly as the Devil pushed him up with each insistent thrust.

A strangled gasp was all that Sam could reply, because it was damn hard to hold a conversation, and talking was the last thing Sam had on his mind. All he could think about was how every time the Devil moved to nudge himself deeper inside, his still fully clothed body ground oh so gently, yet so callous against his pulsing arousal.

"Oh…" Sam groaned. His entire body began to tense and his muscles started to tighten. The Devil went faster, driving Sam into the bed like an animal. "Sammy…" The Devil said through a slew of pants. Sam writhed and moaned and the Devil didn't stop. "Watch the suit." He purred, but Sam couldn't hear a thing but the racing beat of his own heart pounding in his ears like drums. The Devil eased up, slowly pushing and pulling his reaper. Only moments later did Sam cry out the Devil's name (or names) as he climaxed, luckily for him he hadn't gotten any on his boss' suit. Sam took in sharp breaths and relaxed, and the Devil kept going. He bucked his hips hard, growling relentlessly against Sam's collarbone as he pumped his release into him. When he was done, he laid on top of Sam for a few moments to catch his breath. He smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the chin, then stood up and zipped up his slacks and buckled his belt.

"That was better than I expected." The Devil laughed, fixing his tie and palming the wrinkles out of his suit jacket.

The Devil freed Sam of his arm-restraints. He helped him up and gave him one last kiss before giving Sam a smug look and waving his hand in the air; Sam found himself back at home, in his boxers, as he was before the Devil had shown up. He half smiled and wobbled when he turned to go back to his room. As far as he was concerned, that was the best fuck he's had since the last time they were together.

Patience is only a virtue for but so long… then, it just becomes a hassle.


End file.
